Fascade
by xSonya
Summary: Zero's life had always been painted red, but that shade suddenly turned darker as Kaname had his new prey in sights. Taking away everything he loved, and reducing him to nothing other than his pet, his play thing. It was a game of cat and mouse, that Kaname would always inevitably win.
1. Chapter 1

**Façade**

  
**A/N****: So this has been sitting abandoned for quite a while, so I thought it was about time to post it up. This chapter is not as long as I had first anticipated but I do hope you enjoy.**

**WARNINGS:**** This is not a lovey dovey ZeroxKana story, to my dismay- although it may end with growing feelings of some sort. Although I thoroughly enjoy writing Kaname torturing Zero *smirks evilly* This does contains dark themes, rape, torture of some degree and just pure Zero suffering. If you can't handle that, then please, don't read.**

**Chapter 1: Torment**

Vampires; such disgusting creatures... They were beasts in human form, Devils in disguise, beautiful, but dangerously alluring...

**Kaname POV**

Sitting in his ethics class, he zoned out as he stared through the window at the ever so beautiful roses, their wet leaves glistening in the sunlight that finally broke out through the darkened grey clouds. Background noise fading into an almost silent blur as his thoughts took over.

It would be an understatement to say he was bored. He was fed up, exasperated at the same repetitive routine. Somehow, he found himself almost excited to see the hunter again. Each and every encounter got bloodier, more enticing, more... Interesting.

Zero knew he could come any time, and would expect him to visit soon. His fear; it only grew knowing that. His pain. It excited him greatly. He would always be thinking of new ways he could get a different reaction out of the Silverette, see how his behaviour would change drastically. He loved to torment his prey, his food.

The dark red colour of the roses only brought the hunters face to mind. "Kiryuu" He mentally scowled. His blood; the blood of a hunter, such a delicacy... He could feel that overly excited demon inside him jump for joy at the very sentiment of the hunter's blood. To say he'd had grown an obsession for it would be nowhere close to how much his beast had become attached to it_._

So sweet... so... Delectable...

he subconsciously licked his lips and let his heavy lids slide closed. He knew his eyes were as red as the roses outside. He didn't want anybody to see it, see him like this.

There was just something about the Silverette, something that aroused his inner beast, so much. Was it the insults? Was it the blood? Or was it the fear that just radiated off him in waves? The feeling was just thrilling, absolutely enticing. His self control seemed to slip so easily around the hunter. All that control that took so long to build, the façade that took great effort, seemed to be tumbling down around him.

He didn't know whether to be excited about the sudden change, or resent the hunter for becoming so dependent on him lately. Resent that someone so significant could make this façade crumble like a fragile biscuit.

He wondered for so long why he kept him alive, that insolent brat. Not only did he know how to arouse that beast inside him, but he knew exactly what buttons to press to make him to snap. Make his vigorous concealed temper explode.

He had a very thin tolerance for such the disobedient male. It made him so infuriated at his disrespect, why he didn't bow down to him like the rest of these vampires here he wasn't sure. His pride was just too great. _That damned pride..._ He would make that pride crumble; shatter into a thousand pieces. He would make it certain that he would never defy him again and strike his revenge for making him fall so easily.

His thoughts couldn't help but wonder over to his dear Yuuki. It was almost time. He would have to tell her the truth sooner or later. Change her back into her former glory, a pureblood. He knew she wouldn't have a problem with this, he knew she loved him enough to do anything he asked.

_Yuuki_

He smiled as he imagined the girl's innocent smiling face in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder if that smile would still be plastered upon her face if she knew, knew the truth.

He also knew the fact that that damn level-D would never allow him to change Yuuki, but it's not like he was in a very good position to fight him back, or to have a say, his opinion in the matter... not that he valued it anyway, of course. All the hunter was good for was satisfying his thirst... And well... his other beastly needs.

If Zero was to find out about what his plan was this whole time, he couldn't even begin to imagine his reaction. It would fuel his hate towards him even more-not that he didn't already hate him to earths end anyway- He sighed.

"Kaname? Class is over." Ruka's voice brought him back to reality as it broke his train of thought. Trying to mask his frustration he opened his lids and looked up at the female.

"Thank you, Ruka." He voiced, as he languidly lifted himself from his seat. Not sparing any of the nobles a second glance, he quickly exited the classroom. He was suddenly very hungry, and not for those most distasteful tablets. Sure it did their job, but it was never fully satisfying; especially not for any pureblood...

**Zero POV**

Some days he would be lucky. Lucky not to have the pureblood come for him; for that he was grateful. He could only look at himself now and laugh. _Who are you?_ He didn't know who he was, and he wouldn't even know where to start anymore. Just a scared little boy was what he was, just like he was those so many years ago. Maybe, just maybe, he did deserve this, maybe this was his punishment.

He didn't know how long it had been, how long he was trapped in this darkness, by these chains that so tightly bound him. How he longed for freedom.  
He never knew when it was day; he seemed to lay in eternal darkness. He was sure that if he walked into sunlight now, it would surely blind him, but he was slowly getting used to the blackness, bound to it like he was these damn chains.

It wasn't getting easier. No. That damned leech would always find a new way to torment him, a new way to get on his last nerve. Never would he fail to arouse his anger, that fury within him.

His vision was slightly blurry when he opened his all too heavy lids it didn't take long for them to adjust to the darkness, since he'd gotten so used to it by now. He could literally feel someone's gaze on him, boring holes into his body, eyeing him up, and down, and he didn't like the sensation one bit.

He already knew who it was, of course he knew. The way his heart rate quickened and the overpowering scent drove his insides insane. He heard a low chuckle echo throughout the small room, the hunter didn't have enough strength to follow the noise; his body was drained of all energy, completely exhausted.

The sudden unwanted touch of the pureblood made his skin crawl, crawl and hide away as Kaname's finger guided his chin up to look into those burgundy orbs that were fast changing. His loudly pounding heart could be well heard over the silence; that he was sure.

He was now staring directly in the crimson eyes of the pureblood, he knew his own gaze mirrored that of his, he could feel his bloodlust taking over just at the very scent of the male. His expression was unreadable, lips set in a firm line. It was that time again. That time everyday he dreaded, that time that seemed to race along all too soon and strike him down again.

He was still shook from the last advance the pureblood made on him. As if that finger wasn't enough to shaken him up, the brunette inched closer as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply right along his jaw line down his neck repeatedly. His arms snaked their way around his waist in almost like a loving embrace. He felt sick; sick to the very pit of his stomach.

His throat was coarse and voice raspy. He hadn't fed in ages, what seemed like a very long and miserable life time, and to his dismay, well, to his demons dismay, Kuran liked to put that little detail off for as long as possible. He would scold him when the blood lust consumed him, tease him with blood but never really give it to him. Of course he wouldn't, putting him through all this suffering, why would he?

"Get the hell off me Kuran!" He spat as he struggled in his grasp, gripping at his arms he tried to pry them off him, pushing with all the energy left in him. His efforts were all but futile; they always were. The pureblood only tightened his hold,

"Despicable level-D" A cold whisper at his ear, breath brushing that sensitive skin, a shiver rushed down his spine. His hands soon moved to Kaname's shoulders, as he tried again with all his might to push him away. He could feel the way his body began tremble when that nose that trailed along his jaw line was replaced with his lips, as he trailed up and down with a deliberate slowness. Breath, hot and fast against his skin, a tongue flicked out now and then to tease at the soft flesh.

Zero was soon distracted away from all that when his eyes landed upon the neck that was now on show to him. His fangs came to life as he strained his head down to reach that ever so tempting neck. _No_. He scolded himself, as he backed away resisting that demon. He was having a little battle inside his head, that beast beckoning him to bury his aroused fangs in that so tempting pureblood skin. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not this time, not again.

A forceful shove at his shoulder brought Kaname's attention away from his neck as he stumbled backwards, slightly. Zero almost felt relief by the absence of his touch, but when Kuran's slits narrowed in frustration, and the way his nails dug painfully into the slender column of his neck, he was all but relieved.

"Don't push me, Kiryuu" He growled. His voice was like thunder, low and threatening. Zero froze slightly, but couldn't help wincing at the pain; he brought his hands to the wrist at his neck, trying to release the deathly grip crushing his wind-pipe.

"Damn Vampire" He managed to choke out, before a bone-breaking crack sounded and the sudden pain in his head was all he could focus on. His vision was hazy yet again, and he wasn't sure he was conscious until that indescribable pain in his neck brought him back to his harsh reality of his life. He couldn't help but scream in agony as Kuran's fangs buried themselves further into his delicate flesh like a thousand sharp needles. Being slowly drained of any life, he could feel it, feel all the remaining energy abandoning his body. And then he felt it, tasted it, dripping into his slightly parted lips as it met his tongue, that heavenly scent of pure blood soon filling the air of the small room. He had hardly even noticed the digit that wormed its way into his mouth, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that liquid, that sweet elixir that made him succumb to his desires so easily, so so easily.

He would regret this later; he was sure. He always did. He let the pureblood control him like this, yet there was only so much resistance one could withstand... No. Excuses. That's all it was. An excuse. An excuse for his weak willed self.

By instinct his slick tongue ran slowly up, down and around the digit that had welcomed itself in his mouth, lapping up every single drop of blood that stained the finger. Unknowingly, he began sucking it in a sensual manner, grazing his teeth along the slender digit, breaking the skin in places.

The thumb pushed its way further past his wet lips, he welcomed it gladly as he bit the skin, hard. That pain in his neck turning into a dull aching as his full attention was set on the substance trickling down his throat. He moaned heavily around the finger.

Kaname pushed his frame closer against him ducking his head in deeper in the crook of his neck. The way Kuran's uniform brushed against his erect nub sent an involuntary shiver to waver throughout his body, subconsciously arching into that brief touch.

This of course, failed to go unnoticed by the pureblood, as everything never did. He retracted his thumb way too soon for Zero's liking. He was still unbelievably thirsty, it was painful.

Pulling back slightly, his eyes widened as he gazed at the hunter. Blood stained mouth, and his own blood dripping from those still aroused canines bared as they gazed back into his orbs. Inching himself closer, he needed more, but to his dismay, Kaname held him back, taking on a sudden new idea that popped into his head.

Leading the hunter to his neck instead, he forced him to bite down. He rested his hand on the hunter's bare skinned torso as he trailed feather light touches against the skin. The pleasant sensations from the bite like mini electric shocks dancing beneath his skin. The hand at his torso making more involuntary shivers ripple throughout his body. Stopping his extraction, he froze when the hand dare slide under his waist band. Shoving the pureblood immediately off him, the sudden hostility unexpected as Kaname stumbled backwards.

That twisted look on the purebloods face made him sick. The way his glare was intent on his face as he looked at him, a new look burning in his eye. His arms were suddenly pinned above his head as his other hand took its place back below the waistband of his lose trousers as he fondled his lower regions.

"S-stop K-Kuran" He managed to speak through the small gasps that made their way out of his lips. He thrashed about where he was but Kaname was too strong.

"I said stop!" He bucked involuntarily into his hand and a moan escaped him.

"But you're enjoying it so much" His voice was like silk and he could just hear the growing smirk in his tone, growing larger with each plead that escaped his lips. Why the hell was he doing this?! He squirmed under the sensual touch and tried to hold out as long as possible, he didn't want to embarrass himself, but that pride all but shattered when he pumped his length, fast, and hard.

His arms went limp in his grasp and the rest of his body had no choice but to let go as he came violently in his hand with a breathless gasp, tremoring uncontrollably.

Daring to look into the purebloods eyes which he knew contained nothing other than mockery, he lifted his gaze and he was frightened. Those violent eyes shimmering darkly as he moved his head closer to his own.

"Look at the mess you made" His eyes motioned to his free hand that now was held between them, covered in his sticky white liquid. Kaname brought it up to his lips, running his tongue along his digit. His eyes never left Zero's as he stared back in disbelief. This pureblood is truly sick... He thought to himself. He forced two of his other cum slicked fingers passed the hunters lips.

"Lick" he commanded. Zero had a distinct growing fear resonating from the very pit of his stomach and he had another feeling.

A feeling that things were suddenly going to get a whole lot worse...

**Please review! I would love to know what you think :)**

10


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Possession******

Kaname POV  


Everyone had that demon inside them, that side of them they'd never show anyone else.

Yet, for him; it didn't matter. He could seem to be himself around this boy, he didn't understand why, and he let his demon dominate him, that side that was so uncontrollable, that he hid it away from the world. The walls build around his being, his heart, crumbled in the hunters present, his form would take over completely, and like the carnal predator he was, strike at his prey.

His control was barely intact. It was hard not to lose control, he found as time went on, that beast within him consumed him more and more, the one that lusted for blood, the one he'd denied that treasure, that specialty for so long, the violence, and that sick level of intimacy.

Grabbing his cheeks, he moved his face even closer, holding it just inches from his own, making him look him in the eye.

"Are you scared Zero?" His tone was almost emotionless.

"No" He spat as his entire form tensed.

"You should be" The threat was plain and clear in his hushed tone.

The way those amethyst eyes had widened in horror at that statement, that fear that just resonated from him in waves, Oh god... it was thrilling, so thrilling. That pleasure shot through him, his heart was racing, the blood pumping hard and fast throughout his veins, throbbing for more. Such a reaction was just exhilarating. This was the true nature of a pureblood. To see their prey suffer, to watch them as they neared death, used them at whim, and food as they so wished.

Until, of course, they got bored.

Yet, Kaname couldn't help but think that was the one thing that was different about Zero; he could never get bored of him. No matter how much he tortures him, the extent he tortures him to, he just never seemed to really crack. He would never succumb like all his inferiors. Zero would just never give in; those retorts he always fired back, ever fuelling that hatred, yet the pleasure at the same time.

He could never see himself get bored. With each and every encounter he could only be more and more intrigued; even so to the point he might admire his nerve, that front. He was a unique being; he hated to admit it, that audacity and pride that seemed to be never ending. Would he ever crumble? He wondered. How long would it take?

Snaking his arm around Zero's waist, he pulled him in close. A possession, Zero was his, and he wouldn't let him forget that. Not like he could anyway... It made the hunter sick, sick to think he was someone's mere pet, and not just anyone; Kuran himself. Some food or a bit of temptation that was just here for his taking whenever he so desired. His miserable dismay...

His lavender orbs always filled with nothing but the utmost hate. That fear and pain that he thought he hid so well, his eyes were an open book; little to the poor boys knowledge. That slide show of emotions that flickered in his eye, the ever turning pages containing even those darkest feelings.

Grasping his neck he pinned him to the wall gazing intently into his eyes. It was like a staring competition to see who would blink first, to see who would break first.

A sinister smile broke out on his lips as he brought his tongue played at his ear; he played with the piercings sensually as he ran his tongue along his earlobe.

**Zero POV**

Unwanted shivers of terror ran down his spine, the silence was heavy and he knew that Kanames Gaze was set heavily upon him, he could just feel the way those eyes bore into him. He knew his eyes were scrutinizing his very being.

The poisonous tongue was slowly infecting him, grooming him with that deathly, most unwanted touch, coating him with his venom.

The older male smirked wickedly. Zero shot him a fierce glare. What do you think you're doing?" He gasped when Kaname's ever wondering hands yanked his pants and boxers down.

And there it was again, that fear that radiated off of him in waves, it sent his overly aroused beast over the edge. Such pain, such anxiety... Not only that, but seeing the hunter struggle by his hand... He had to take him. That demonic side of him wanted nothing other than to own him, inside, and out.

Zero was scared, yes. Who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't be completely afraid of being raped? Especially by the one person you loathed so much, that one person you know was superior to you on every level.

He was forcefully turned around and sandwiched between the wall and Kaname's body, pushing up as close as his body would allow him to go. Their close proximity was sickening, but Zero couldn't move, it was like he was glued in place, almost like it was where he belonged. One hand hooked around his waist and the other caressing his neck. He shivered when he could feel something hard rubbing between his two cheeks.

"W-Wha- Stop!" He snapped, not sure if he was more afraid than angry. He unknowingly pushed back forcefully impaling Kaname inside him.

Pain.

A harsh pain shot up his spine. He groaned and screamed out loudly, his voice cracking mid-cry.

"That's it Zero, scream." He could hear that trade mark malicious smirk in his voice, and could just imagine the shadow of it plastered on his face.

"Go to hell Kuran!" He snarled. "AHHH" Kaname thrust hard and deep inside him.

He could feel his muscles clench around the unwanted intrusion, as much as he tried to relax to make the inevitable as less painful as possible, his body seemed to reject the foreign object. Kanames hip movements become more rigor as he pushed the hunter's legs even further apart. He wanted those cries, those cries of agony. He wanted to see him suffer.

'Don't you dare cry' He spoke inside his head as those tears prickled so harshly at the corners of his eyes, the waterfalls behind his closed lids threatening to topple over at any given second. He will _not _give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He didn't want this. Why was he making him feel like this? Feel this pain, mixed with that ounce of sick pleasure.

Kaname's breath came hot, heavy, and fast as he groaned and moaned against the skin of his neck. The pain dulled slightly when his thrusts became more fluent.

The fact that a small part of him agreed that it was pleasurable was all the more infuriating. Maybe he should have fought back, fought back harder. He'd given up so easily... So so easily... If only he'd tried harder. His body ached. He wanted the darkness to swallow him whole. For good.

As if he wasn't already the lowest he could be, could feel. The pureblood wanted to degrade him even more by making all of these unwilling noises tumble out of his mouth. He tried biting his lip, but unclamped his aroused fangs at the thought he might break the skin and that wouldn't be good for him both ways right now.

His body was committing the most ultimate betrayal responding to his enemy like this. Those unwanted sensations tingling like electricity with every swift stroke, touch.

Unpleasant tremors wracked through his body with each and every one of his sick ministrations, shooting straight to his groin were those kind of sensations he didn't want to feel. With his forced struggles, the brunettes hold on him only tightened.

Most unwillingly, he came forcefully for a second time that night.

Kuran followed suit when with last one thrust, that sticky liquid shot up inside him, burning his insides. The brunette didn't move. He stood there fully sheathed and breathing heavy while he came down from the aftermath of his climax.

He sighed in relief when Kaname left him empty, of course again the pureblood he didn't miss that small sigh of relief or that slightly calmer expression that adorned his features. Determined to crush this immediately, he said-

"Don't look so relieved, Zero" His voice was low and smooth, Zero could hear that smirk still in his voice. "It's not over yet"

A horrid expression replaced that once calm visage. Of course it wouldn't be over. It was never that easy, never that easy for him was it? He knew he was bleeding. And he could slowly feel that bloodlust grow from the scent of his own blood, heavily lingering in the air. Fangs throbbing painfully, he bit down on his own tongue.

By the pleasured look on Zero's features, he knew he'd bit his tongue. Pressing his lips almost immediately against the hunters own he forced his tongue in that wet and warm cavern.

Oh yes, a hunters blood, a delicacy indeed. Especially to purebloods. The blood... Just so sinfully delicious. He moaned aloud as their tongues entwined. The smell was just so, captivating. That enticing substance that will just keep him longing for more...

He pulled back with his fully dilated eyes and drunk in the hunter's tormented expression, how it only fuelled his pleasure. The pureblood nuzzled his head into the crook of Zero's neck once more, before bringing his lips to his ear.

"Remember who you belong to Zero" His tone was filled with a certain possessiveness and he didn't like that tone one bit. It was frightening; absolutely horrifying to know that he was helpless. Perhaps in this position anyone would say he was his possession, his little worthless slave.

"As if I could forget" He murmured, but the pureblood had already vanished into the darkness and he was left, cold and alone one more.

He fell to his weak shaking knees with a slight crack and cradled his head in his hands, he cried.

***Hugs Zero tightly***

Please do leave a review and tell me what you think! :)  


8


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Sorry if updates from now on are late. I start my A-levels so I will probably have next to no time at all to write. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.******

Chapter 3: Ignorance Is Bliss

As time went on, he learnt.

He learnt that it could be intensely pleasurable, or it could be unbelievably painful and that the feeling every time he got bitten in that certain spot on his neck could also be pleasurable, or completely pain filled. It could reawaken those unwanted memories of that gruesome night, or being so pleasurable, he wouldn't even be able to think to remember his torment.

He was cold and he was stark naked, lying on the stoned floor beneath him. The floor was still sticky and his eyes were painfully stinging. Memories of last night came flooding back to him, drowning him in the harsh reality that he'd been raped, and his chastity forcefully stolen away from him.

So this was what it was really like? He sometimes wondered to himself. You normally read about this thing in books or watch it on TV but it's never the same. Oh no way. It's worse.

He never thought something like this would become of him. He was Kuran's whore, his plaything, just like the rest of his puppets, all the pawns in his pointless concealed plan that he'd babble onto him about. He'd be barely conscious, and the purebloods words would be slurred. But he listened. Listened and took in as much as he could. Who knows? It might hold the key to his escape, or what he was up to at least.

His shaking hand felt around in the darkness for his pants. Finding nothing, he suddenly panicked. What if Yuuki came in, what if she saw him like this? His mind started thinking up the worst possible scenarios that could occur, and this only worked him up more.

He was startled when a towel was thrown at his face, breaking that unwelcoming train of thought. Pulling it down his face he searched the darkness. "I-Is that you Kuran?" He scowled.

"Clean yourself and put these on" Of course, who else would it be?

"Yuki wants to see you today" He sighed. "Why she would want to see someone like you I will never understand..." He mumbled more to himself than out loud as he met an angry pair of Amethyst eyes boring into his own.

He didn't see Yuki frequently, the pureblood must have been manipulating her, putting her off as long as possible so that she wouldn't see him.

Though the short times that he would see her, would give him hope, give him hope to stay on just that little bit longer, not that he had a choice, and know he hadn't been forgotten about yet, and that she truly did care about him.

He could tell Kaname would do everything in his power to make her forget; make her hate him, the things he told her about him... He could only imagine...

And Yuki, being the gullible head-over-heels in love girl with Kaname she is, she would believe anything he told her.

He couldn't help but wonder, why Kaname would even grant her access to see him, if it so visibly frustrated him so much. Oh of course... He wouldn't want to deprive his 'little girl' of anything she wanted, oh no, of course not. His thoughts took on that sarcastic and irritated tone.

Was it to tease him? The way he'd once stood there all smiles as he caressed her face so gently while he himself watched. Would that look in his eye that he was giving at him be a threat, a warning, a mockery coated gaze even?

Why did he like to torture him? Did he honestly enjoy the suffering of others? Such a true beast. If he was to ever hurt his Yuki, he would kill him...

_'Sure you would Zero'_ that degrading voice chimed in at the back of his mind

Why hadn't he done it already? Was it for her sake? Did he not want her to suffer? Or was it the same reason he wouldn't take his own life? Or was he scared? Scared that he couldn't defeat him... Scared that he was so undeniably helpless, scared that he didn't have the slightest ounce of a chance.

He had wanted to kill himself, oh so badly. End his eternal suffering... But how could he be so selfish? Many times, many many times he would think about Yuki, think about her innocent smile.

_That smile._ The thought brought the corners of his own lips into a smile, an expression that he hadn't used in what seemed like, quite literally; forever.

That sweet smile, it just made it all that much more bearable, just so that he could see her perfect face again...

He envied her. He really did. He envied that ignorance. Though, so badly he wished Yuki could see this monsters true nature, shed some light on the harsh reality that Kaname Kuran isn't all but smiles and his usual grace and elegance.

_Such a perfect façade..._

He wished he could so badly shatter that image, shatter it into a thousand tiny pieces, and let everyone know who he truly was, what he truly was.

He wished Yuuki could truly see how perverted and crude this man was, he could only hope, no wish that Kaname would never treat her like this, never hurt her, never make her cry, never rape her... Rape. He mentally laughed.

_If I was such a waste of skin, a terrible excuse for life, for existence, then why would the almighty pureblood possibly want to rape such a disgraceful creature like me?_

That's just a true reflection of what he really is. He was worse than the monstrosity that resided in Zero himself. He was the devil.

Slowly and slowly he'd been losing the will to live. He was reaching breaking point. It was that little voice that would give him strength in his time of need. That little voice that would give him those encouraging words, keep him within his own sanity, and stop him from losing it. 'Hang in there Zero, do it for her... Do it for your angel.' _My angel, that's what she was_. But was she my guardian angel, would she be the one to save me..?

Those burgundy orbs that would stare so intently at him, that smile that could light up the darkest darkness, even the blackness he seemed so irrevocably consumed in. Her hair that so gracefully cascaded around that heart shaped face of hers, serene features, a picture of peace, of beauty.

None of the wiser; ignorant.

Zero had to unwillingly keep up his own flawless façade, all smiles, smiles he could hardly manage. His own façade was crumbling down around him, bit by bit. He sometimes wondered if she saw through this. Saw through this charade that he tried so hard to put on.

For once in his life, he was utterly powerless. And he loathed knowing this, loathed to be used so freely. He didn't have his bloody rose. That had been taken away from him. His baby. One of the only things he valued dear in his life, one of the only things that help got him through, and protected him and stood through with him whatever battle he thought. Charge into battle together they once would. How he wished to have his weapon here.

_If I had my bloody rose... If only..._

So many times he'd dreamed, he'd wished how he did in his uncountable hours of slumber to shoot the pureblood. Fire his entire barrel enragingly at him. Yet one barrel wouldn't quite satisfy him... Perhaps half a dozen?

He wanted his death to be the most brutal. Long and slow. Just like the torture he made him endure. Those anti vampire bullets making his wounds heal ever so slowly. Prolonging his suffering...

He sighed as he finished wiping himself clean of both himself and Kaname's bodily essences and took the clean pants and trousers that were lying on the floor. He dressed almost awkwardly as Kaname gazed at him. He looked as if he were deep in thought.

In a second, Kaname was settled in front of him, tightly gripping his jaw. He winced at the pain.

"If you tell Yuuki anything, I will, and I repeat; will, make you suffer." He said that with a deliberate slowness, his voice spewed with venom emphasising the word 'anything' He simply looked the pureblood in the eye. He trusts Zero enough not to utter a word to a living soul; he knows what he'd do. The hunter wouldn't dare.

"Zero, Kaname?" She called behind the door hesitantly with a light knock. Letting the hunter go, he turned to the door and opened it, greeting the girl with his usual grace.

"Hello Yuki" He flashed a smile, making sure his unusually gentle demeanour reveals nothing of the brutality that happens behind closed doors. The girl simply predictably blushed, as of course, she always would.

Zero couldn't help but roll his eyes... _What did she honestly see in him?_

"Hello Zero" She said nervously as she approached his chained-up self. Kaname shot a pointed look at him before leaving the room, giving them both their privacy.

He was overjoyed to see that face once again... "Yuuki" He breathed. Relief washed over him at being in the safety of the young girls company... Anyone other than Kuran. He shuddered slightly.

He brought his hand to cup the soft skin of Yuuki's cheek. He thought he felt her tense for a brief moment and pull herself away slightly from the touch. He sighed as a sudden sadness loomed over him.

_Had that been too bold_? See what this was doing to him, what he was doing to him. Looking away, and hanging his head low, bangs covering those violet orbs, as he tried to mask the sorrow that had thickly glazed itself over his iris.

He wondered what Kaname was saying about him. He knew he'd said something... Why else would she respond this way to his touch? They were a lot closer than a simple touch to the cheek in the past...

He sighed. Ever since he bit her, things were never the same. He said he was sorry though... She knows that... His frown only grew.

"H-How are you feeling?" She bent her knees slightly, trying to look past the hair that covers his face. He simply turned his head away.

He almost laughed. Like dying... Like death... "I'm fine" He lied. He didn't know how long he could keep it up. The smiles, the happy expressions... It wasn't him. How could one mask a pain so strong without falter? He was sure that it wouldn't last long until she realised something was wrong.

Then again... He was always so distant... always so miserable, it's not like anything would look different to her, right?

"How is... Everyone?" He forced himself to ask.

Cross hadn't been to see him once... some father. He mentally spat. Yet he had to give the man some credit for taking him in. Somehow he had wished they just left him to die... Knowing he had befallen such a harsh and merciless fate.

Yagari hadn't been to see him either, ever since the whole keep-Zero-chained-up operation had been handed over to Kaname. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed both of them.

"They're good... Kaien was going to come and see you, but he's been so busy lately..." She trailed off. He sighed. That was only an excuse though, wasn't it?

He looked up when the door to his 'prison' opened. Kaname. She'd only been here for a little less than two minutes and he was already looking to take her away. He let his head fall low again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Headmaster Cross would like to see you." She looked up at him. Zero knew he was lying.

"What about?" She asked, her voice hitched up an octave and her tone turned sweet.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure." The female began to walk up to the brunette as he placed an arm around her shoulder and lead her out.

"Goodbye Zero, I'll come see you soon." She yelled out before she left. He could just see the anger radiating off of the pureblood. At least he could still irritate him this way, but it would only be so long until Yuuki would stop visiting, and stop caring about him completely.

"Bye" His voice came as a whisper. He closed his eyes with yet another sigh.

Yes, ignorance is bliss, they always said, only now did he know the true extent of the phrase, and its meaning...

**That felt like it took forever to write, even though half of it I'd already pre-written! Hope you all enjoyed that!  
**

**Please take the time to leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

9


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologies if this chapter is crap but I've had a bad day and hope this hasn't reflected in my writing at all. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's basically just a filler.**

**Chapter 4: Condemned**

One was given too much time to think about things, being left with your thoughts is enough to drive anyone insane, and Zero was breaching that point of insanity.

These same thoughts, these same torturing recurring thoughts, the crude images and the repetitive abuse... These chains... These damned chains.

This darkness... This wretched life...

It was almost like his life was on constant repeat, and he was growing sick of it. Growing sick with every passing second, as his sanity slowly abandoned him...

He had no hope; no hope at all. That once bright sparkling light that shone among the ever-black darkness now just seemed to be a small dim glow; far, and out of reach.

Yuki; She wasn't his anymore, she was never his. Slowly and slowly he was losing her, forever losing this battle he seemed stuck in, the battle he would always inevitably lose. A man can only dream... He still had his dreams, well, what was left of them. This was, well, pretty much next to nothing; nothing at all. Even Kuran would haunt him in the most pleasant of dreams, spread that poisonous venom... throughout his vision, throughout his mind; spreading that corruption, through to his very soul.

And it was times like these when he would scream. Scream and cry out into the nothingness... Hoping that, just someone, someone would hear this desperate plea for help, that someone would set him free... Set him free from the beast that watches over him, which owns him...

Consumed, condemned forever in this isolating darkness he was, always thinking that things couldn't get worse than they already were, until of course, he showed up, again...

He could feel him. Feel him all around him, invading his space, those evil tendrils clawing at his skin making him relentlessly shudder at that horrible ghost of a feeling.

He hissed at the shadows, knowing he was there, there somewhere... His eyes flickered red at that sudden wave of bloodlust that wash over him. Fangs bared, he hissed once more as the same sick twisted smirk was plastered upon the purebloods face emerged from the darkness.

"Hungry, are we?" He sneered. That mocking tone made him want to tear out that damn leech's throat. His entire body tensed with anger as he continued his pointless struggles to free himself from the cuffs. They began to cut deeply into his skin, the warm blood trailing down his arms, burning his ice cold skin.

He was there, just there, at arm's length. So close, yet so out of reach... he tried so hard, tried so hard to reach out to the figure, to claw at it with all his might, but efforts were all but futile, the purebloods smirk only widened.

_Son of a bitch_

He found himself motionless as he stared at Kuran's next action in utter shock as he pulled his member out of his trousers.

Something at the back of his mind told him he knew where this was going... But he didn't even want to think about it. He didn't want to think about what the idiot would force him to do.

He turned his head away and forced himself back against the wall, trying to crush himself as close to it as possible with each step closer the pureblood came. He couldn't look in his eye, He wouldn't. He wouldn't give him what he wanted, not this time... He couldn't... He just couldn't. He just couldn't succumb to the beast within him...

He'd rather die.

Grabbed by the back of the neck he was forced to the floor on his knees with a rather loud crack as the pureblood held his already half erect member readily in front of his face.

Daring to look up into the eyes of Kuran was a big mistake. That emotionless gaze that threatened a '_Shall we do this the easy way, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?_' It would always be the hard way. He may have lost his freedom, his free will, but he will never lose his pride. He wouldn't let that pride fall again, not for an action so low.

He thought he heard a sigh from the male that stood before him before he brought his slender fingers to his arousal he slowly raked his long sharp nails along the sensitive skin. That forbidden crimson elixir just leaking out of the newly made wounds so temptingly, and he was just so thirsty...

That next wave that hit him was strong. A low growl sounded. He wasn't sure if that came from him or Kuran himself.

His eyes watered slightly, as did his mouth. His fangs protruding ever so painfully, he tried with all his might to resist... He pulled back his head while those fangs strained forward, while that tongue tried so hard not to lap out and claim its prize...

_No_. He told himself sternly. _You will not._

His head inched ever so slightly closer as they went deeper... the cuts went deeper and deeper... and the blood just wouldn't stop seeping out. He tried to look away, but Kuran's hold on him would not let him turn away. It was falling... dripping to the floor... it was wasting... wasting away.

That beast was clawing away at his insides, going absolutely crazy. He could feel something inside him change, for a split second he was scared, he wasn't himself, and he was changing. Subconsciously he ran his tongue along the underside of the purebloods length. His will had shattered in all but an instant.

Slowly, he lapped up any drips of blood that dare waste and fall to the ground with the rest of droplets that now formed a small puddle between them. He could hear a brief moan from above him but he paid it no heed... The substance was so good... Deviously controlling, and devilishly enticing.

As much satisfaction and control the blood gave his inner beast, it was all but killing him inside. It wasn't solely the pureblood keeping him alive, it was himself. His efforts at resistance to drink such the heavenly elixir were futile; as they crumbled in all but an instant, when he could see, smell the delectable fluid how could he possibly control the beast residing within? Kaname was a born cheater.

He raked his teeth along the skin, making the too-quick healing wounds re-open as his tongue followed its seductive trail, before taking it into his mouth and sucking it hard. He didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't in control. He could just feel it in his mouth, trembling, and quivering. He could feel the pleasure his beast derived from this as he listened to the thought that entered his mind '_Why do I bother resisting when it's so good..?_' The pureblood elicited another low feral moan. He pushed his member further into the hunter's warm mouth, and thrust in and out lightly at the delicious little sensations that tingled beneath his hot skin. It slid fluidly in and out of his mouth, it seemed easier to extract the blood this way, and if he was in control he was sure that he would be outraged at the fact his beast was enjoying the rough treatment.

He almost forgot where he was, what he was doing until the pureblood came, the mix of both the sticky substances merging together, sweet and sour with a disgusting tangy taste. The brunette sighed heavily in contentment, all the pent up stress he'd been feeling lately released into his mouth.

Realising what had just happened in his moment of severe weakness, he was snapped harshly back into reality. Before his beast could swallow it, he coughed and spluttered the liquid out of his mouth.

His eyes widened in disbelief at the fact that yet again he'd caved. He was a weak willed man; pathetic. If he could honestly take his own life now, he wouldn't spare another second, save himself at least a little dignity. If he had any left at all that is... He'd practically given the pureblood a blowjob... and he was disgusted to say that his own pants had grown rather tight in the process... He grimaced. The problem only grew when Kuran settled his foot in between his two thighs, light, yet forcefully against his own growing arousal.

Before he could stop it, a low moan escaped his lips. He brought a hand to his mouth immediately in shame. The pureblood only continued to rub his foot up against him faster, and harder.

"S-stop" He whimpered feebly, yet found himself grinding down on the foot between his legs. He heard a light chuckle from above him. _Why was he doing this to him?_ He asked himself. _Why the hell was I responding? _He questioned himself more angrily. He couldn't imagine a scenario where he'd ever do this willingly, let him use him, let him touch him. As much as he tried to envision it, it was impossible. He would never want this. Not with him.

Before he knew it, he himself came. "Uh" He threw his head back while that little ecstacitic moment took over.

"You're truly sick, you know that?" The brunette spat in disgust. God that absolutely pissed him off, no, absolutely infuriated him that someone like him could say that to him. He could feel that untamed fury brew inside him.

"I'm sick? I'M SICK?! You fucking rape me and you have the nerve to call me sick?!" He yelled looking up at the pureblood, that raging fire burning in his eye. Zero had lost it several times like this, and was sure this wasn't the only time it was going to happen.

A clean slap across the face. He could feel his right cheek begin to sting as it turned a bright red. He winced at the pain as he brought his hand to caress his burning cheek. He growled and then an even greater pain struck him. A painful strike to his ribs slammed him forcefully against the stone wall.

This is what it was like, it could go from as something pleasurable like that, to drastically changing in all but an instant, and all it took was a simple action, a simple word, a sentence for it to be agonizing. It was sad, it really was.

"Hmph" He groaned and brought both his arms to embrace himself. He was sure they were broken, if not severely bruised. He wanted to fight back, he wanted to be able to harm him as equally as bad, wipe that irritating smirk off his face. He wanted him to feel pain, an ounce of his own eternal suffering he so miserably had to live through.

Their eyes locked once more before the pureblood once again vanish. The look in his eye told him that this wasn't over, and that he'd be back again before he knew it. He sighed shakily. The sharp pain in his ribs renew every time he inhaled and exhaled. It's ok though, it would heal before he knew it, and that was the sad part of it all... It wouldn't kill him.

Used and broken, he was left once again with his thoughts and the confining darkness, only to wonder.

Wonder if this was the sad fate he was truly condemned to...

**Please comment and let me know what you think :)  
Sorry again if the update is late, going back to school is proving to be hard-working and very time-filling.**

8


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****: At last another chapter; please do enjoy some more suffering... Of course, things can only get worse, when will Zero learn?** ***Smirks wickedly***

**Chapter 5: Hopelessness  
**  
When his eyes shot open, a surge of panic shot through his entire being seeing the dark shadow of a figure hunched over him. He didn't know if he was more shocked at the fact he'd unknowingly let his lids slide closed, or the fact that he was now staring up into the eyes of his dear Yuki.

Her features were drawn with what he was sure looked like concern.

'_What does she care? You're_ _nothing_'

That infamous degrading voice broke the piercing ringing silence in his ears from the very depths of his mind. It was right, honestly, she had _Him_. Why would she care about himself anymore..?

He couldn't feel his limbs; they were so cold, so numb. If he wasn't in so much pain right now he could actually believe he was dead. His eyes ran down his own body. Thank goodness. He was fully clothed.

The sudden thought made him shudder... The very thought that Kaname had touched his naked body, cleaned him while he was supposedly unconscious, clothed him. It completely unnerved him... sickened him... Those filthy hands... roaming across the surface of his so pale skin; an image he just didn't want to imagine.

His eyes were like rocks in his skull, heavy and they felt unbelievably dry. He gazed into those brown orbs, the hopelessness a glimmer in his eye, that silent plead simply glazed over his iris. He must have looked so tired.

He had tried, tried so hard not to be taken under by the darkness, he simply couldn't give in. Only his nightmares would possess him, there was an extent of physical torture one could withstand in real life, as for dreaming; the possibilities were endless, the many forms of torture, limitless, painful and agonizing. There were no bounds to the emotional, and seemingly physical pain that beast Kuran could inflict on him. He hadn't caught a wink of sleep in who knows how long. He wouldn't dare fall asleep. He couldn't. Things would only get worse, much worse.

He shook his head in hopes to shake away that looming tired feeling, the heavy down pull of his lids. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep for and was shocked to find that it was pleasantly peaceful; thankfully dreamless. He'd actually managed to fall asleep without being hurled into another one of those godforsaken nightmares, knowing his mind would only and always simulate the worse possible scenarios.

To be honest, he didn't know how long he could keep it up. The lack of sleep was catching up with him; that was evident. The mental pain was just excruciating, worse than anything the pureblood had put him through so far, he didn't think anything could be worse; he never did, of course until he always jinxed himself. Things always got worse; that though, he never seemed to learn.

He looked deeply into those brown orbs, just trying to imagine what she was thinking, trying to get an insight of what was running through that delicate little head of hers.

He looked at the way her chocolate brown locks cascaded around her shoulders and cheekbones, for just a split second, he thought she looked innocent. Innocent and pure, but then when she smiled down on him that image all but shattered as he envisioned that malicious smirk that usually stained the purebloods own face.

When he gazed upon the girl now, he thought he saw it, saw _him_. How much she looked like him, the hair, that face, that damned smile. Resentment entered his whole being. In reality, she was exactly like a spitting image of him.

"Get out" His voice was low, and serious. His head hung low, bangs covering his eyes.

"Z-Zero?" Yuki questioned, taken aback slightly, fear and concern mixed in her tone.

"I said get out!" When he looked up into her eyes, he could see the fear. He knew his eyes had turned the same colour as blood itself, but not from bloodlust. No, from anger, from hatred, from the horrid life that he now faced alone; alone and hopelessly.

The one thing in his life he actually loved, and he was feeling resentment towards it. All he could see was Kaname. He seemed to be everywhere, watching his every move, ruling his life, plaguing his mind, and staining his once perfect vision. Now all he could see was blood... and all he could feel was pain.

Yuki knew none other than to leave after that request, although she hesitated slightly, an unreadable expression adorning her face. The face that was now the only thing he envision in his mind, the face that looked so much like Kuran, just silently mocking him, smirking, yet at the same time feigning innocence.

Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't so ignorant. Maybe she knew, knew everything. He inwardly laughed. What the hell was he thinking? He was seriously losing it.

_She's just a girl, an innocent little girl_.

He sighed heavily and slumped lazily against the wall, the chains rattled irritatingly, he was sure if he ever got out of here, he wouldn't be able to feel his hands again. The cuts that bore deeply into the skin of his wrist would surely scar, forever making him remember this time in his miserable life.

That was when he couldn't help but wonder; _would I ever be free again?_

-_*-_-*_-

He didn't know how much time past while he just sat there brooding, ever cold, exhausted and alone. His awareness peaked when the air around him suddenly grew colder. Cold until the point it stung his lungs every time he breathed it in. Within a blink of an eye, Kaname was in front of him. The way Kaname looked now he was just that little bit more intimidating and rendered unpredictable. His windswept hair showed his wild nature, as it highlighted that beast hiding in the shadows of his very being.

Next, he was pushing up against him, crushing him against the wall. He could feel his heart race, as it resumed its usual wild beating whenever he was around. He sure Kaname could feel it with his frame pressed up against his. He felt nauseous and light headed and the crisp coldness of the air made it hard to speak.

"Yuki isn't very happy" His voice was a husky whisper at his ear, and heatedly warm against his skin. "I have a feeling you have something to do with that." He gulped, but said nothing. His voice was dangerously seductive. He didn't sound at all very happy and he was unknowingly let his powers run wild with fury. His fangs playing harshly with the skin at his neck, he tried to growl but the coarseness of his throat made it sound more like a moan. He actually found himself slightly blushing; for once he was thankful for the darkness...

Then it hit him like a thousand ton of bricks.

Just like the first time he bit him, it was as painful as hell. When those sharp canines pierced the skin of his neck, it was like he was being ripped apart, torn into pieces. His head was yanked harshly back for better access as the pureblood leisurely claimed his prize. He seemed to extract as much as the liquid as he possibly could, if he thought he was on deaths doorstep before, then now he was practically dead... but that Bastard Kuran, left just enough to keep him alive.

Yet, as weak and trembling his body was, never did he cease to struggle, until of course that glare and the tightening hold of the pureblood froze him where he lay. He could feel the darkness edging into the corner of his vision and he was ready to welcome it, most willingly, but of course it wouldn't be that easy, when was it ever that easy? Kaname just simply wouldn't allow it.

His clothes were vigorously torn off, and he found himself once again naked. The growing heat of the purebloods skin against his own was like fire; fire burning his so cold, so icy pale skin. It was like he was playing with fire that he had no control over; so inevitably, what was to stop him from getting burnt?

And with one sharp movement forward, he was stretched painfully; painfully beyond his limit as he buried himself deep inside him. The chains dug agonisingly into his flesh, the blood trailed down his arm.

It was hard to focus on anything other than the pain... that fear, his pride, it was nothing compared to this. The pain only intensified... Like a million bolts of electricity tearing through his body, up his spine. Not the pleasurable ones he would reluctantly feel when Kaname would caress his delicate neck with his lips and tongue, not the same shudders as when those sharp fangs would trace along his sensitive tattooed skin. No. This was hell. He would rather die than let the pureblood use his body like this, tearing him apart not only inside, but out.

The pain ceased to let up, with time the intensity only increased as Kanames merciless thrusts came harder, and faster. The tremors and shots of pain only multiplied, in feeling and frequency. The friction only made the pain worse. But as he bled it made just the slightest bit bearable, Kaname didn't prepare him, nor did he use any lubricant, his blood seemed to suffice for that. He wanted the Silverette to suffer as much as possible.

But honestly, who was he kidding? Something like this could never be bearable... No one could ever get used to this kind of physical and emotional torture. As strong as Zero was in both these cases, even he, could not cope with it.

His vision along with his wondering consciousness reluctantly returned to him and everything felt ten times worse than before, as his nails dug harshly, almost desperately into his hips.

When the pureblood finally came, the hot fluid only burned his torn insides even more. Although he bit down harshly on his lips, he could not suppress the scream that tore through his throat. Throwing his head back, he vocally released all that pain that overwhelmed him. His throat was sore and he couldn't help the violent tremor, after tremor.

He cried out. He let those stinging tears spill so shamefully from his eyes. He'd given into the one thing he said he wouldn't around this beast... He had tried so hard, but it just hurt. It hurt so much... emotionally, mentally, and physically. He didn't want any of this. How was one meant to keep so much pain to themselves? Locked deep within... Why did he have to be alive? He wished he was never born, knowing he had to endure this, to meet... him.

The pureblood savoured the sight beneath him; that face wet with tears, contorted in pain, and he revelled in the sound of his victim screaming. It was like the finest music to his ears, a music he would never grow tired of hearing, the kind of music, which only got  
better every time it was played.

Up until now, Zero lived on the thought, that as long as Yuuki was okay, his own well being didn't matter, but he didn't know what to think no more, what to hope for...

And it was stupid of him to think that this was over, as Kaname tightened his hold on him. He lifted him up and held his legs securely around his waist while he slammed his back harshly against the stone wall. He smirked evilly as he stared into those eyes that tried to avoid contact so desperately. The Silverette only whimpered.

The hopelessness drowned his entire body as he let his head slump and rest against the purebloods shoulder.

"Kill me" He begged. "Please... Just kill me" A hoarse cry, the desperation was a visible waver in his tone as he finally gazed into the eyes of the devil himself. He couldn't take it anymore... the pain, the suffering. Hadn't he had enough for just once in his life? Did he really deserve all this?

He actually chuckled lightly. As exhausted as Zero was, he was still pissed off that he found this even remotely amusing. His smirk only grew more malicious, more spiteful.

"Oh Zero, that would be just too easy now, wouldn't it?"

**Please do take the time to leave a comment and tell me what you think :)**

Again, another apology for the late update, the next one will most probably be uploaded later than the rest, since I don't have any of it pre-written.

Thanks for all the reviews/favourites so far! :)

8


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N****: FINALLY. After a long while, I finally wrote this chapter. As much as I hated writing it, there will be some slight Yuki/Kaname, enjoy. This whole chapter is from Kaname's POV I believe.**

**Chapter 6: Pureblood**

He could no longer ignore it. There was something bugging him... he couldn't quite shake the feel that something was slightly different. When he saw the tears silently spill from the hunter's eyes, he thought he felt something different, among all the pleasure that currently overwhelmed him, was buried something else that was brewing down beneath. That weak tugging of something other than hate became more persistent, a new emotion to him...

Could it actually be pity? Did he find that he was actually feeling sorry for him? It can't be. He brushed that thought away automatically. He was kind of glad that Zero was avoiding any sort of eye contact, as he processed these lingering thoughts-these feelings. He couldn't possibly let him see him falter now. Make him aware of the slight change of his features in that brief moment of weakness he found himself experiencing. This would be the last time he would see Zero, and he would make sure he'd never, ever forgot this experience. He subconsciously initiated the action before he could stop himself, as he leaned in to lick away the water trailing down from his eyes.

Before he could stop the words coming out of his mouth he said;

"Stop crying" Almost softly. A short pause, before he continued, his eyes not betraying any emotion. "I don't like it when you cry" He blurted out in a monotone. Was he kidding? He didn't seriously just say that... He loved it when the hunter cried. If he wasn't paying so much attention to Zero, he might have missed the way his eyes widened ever so slightly at that, as new trails made themselves visible down his cheeks. Zero held his eyes closed tightly, he didn't want to look at Kaname, he just didn't... How could he do such a thing, and expect him to listen, how could he do this to him, and expect him not to cry?

He only cried harder at his dire cruelty.

Somehow, Kaname couldn't believe he had said that. Was that him even speaking at all? What the hell? '_I don't like it when you cry' _that little voice in his head mocked his choice of words_. Why? That was pathetic. I should love it, no. What am I saying? I do love it. Yet, why don't I enjoy it as much as I should-as much as I was just a few moments ago? I mean, this was what I wanted wasn't it?_He still held Zero's legs around his waist, close to his body.

All of a sudden he felt as if he wanted to leave, yet at the same time, he didn't. He had upset Yuki. Surely he had deserved everything he had done to him, right?

He was confused; to say the least. When zero finally opened his eyes, he found the pureblood staring right into his eyes, yet, almost like he wasn't there, in a world of his own.

Kaname resumed his actions from earlier, but not harshly. He gently pushed his length in and out of him at a slow rhythm and he thought for a brief moment he heard Zero attempt to hold back a moan... something sparked in the pit of his stomach. As he continuously repeated the soft action. Why he wasn't making this as excruciating for the hunter as possible; he didn't know, it seemed as if his body was taking control for him, but he seemed to get a thrill out of seeing this body before him so vulnerable. He loved to dominate, to be in control. Seeing the hunter trying to hold back his moans and his whimpers before him was just so arousing. After a while, Zero couldn't hold back the involuntary moans that sounded from deep within his throat, and when he took a hold of Zero's arousal, it was rock hard. He let his hand swiftly mirror the pace of his rocking, as he slid himself in and out of his painfully aching body.

"Mnnnhh" Zero felt his cock twitch when the warmth of Kaname's hand enveloped him.

"S-sto-stop" He didn't want this. He didn't want to enjoy something as disgusting as this- with him. He couldn't take those eyes that were boring so intensely to his own, those eyes that were mocking him. He shut his own tightly and dug his nails into the purebloods upper arm, slowly drawing blood. There was nowhere to hide-to hide his embarrassment. He just didn't have the energy in him to protest anymore, to kick and shove, to curse... What was the point? None of it changed anything; none of it made it any better... He just bare with it, with the thought that Kaname was at least doing it to him softly, showing him, at least an ounce of mercy... but in reality, it wasn't mercy at all. It was all just another way to mock his very existence.

His eyes never left zeros face. Zero slightly opened one eye and when he saw the purebloods eyes fixed on his own he shut them again tightly. If not for the darkness, Kaname might have noticed that deep scarlet blush that adorned his cheeks. He whimpered ever so slightly when Kaname's pace only slowed, until he ceased movement altogether.

He was in so much pain, he needed release. Kaname brought his lips to his ear and couldn't help the slight amusement in his tone and the small upward curl of his lips. A seductive and low "Beg" was all he said.

"You bastard!" He growled "Finish what you started!" He said half heartedly, he was feeling so weak... Mentally and physically. Drained from the torture he'd previously made him endure. He would never beg, but this damned vampire was pissing him off. He narrowed his slits as he side-glanced at the eyes boring into his very own.

His features softened immediately when the hand resumed itself, and begun playing with the tip, as he teased his thumb along the slit a few times before he resumed pumping him.

He grinned at the way Zero's facial expression had changed, that pissed off demeanour contorted in pleasure once again. Kaname groaned and grunted as he thrust more forcefully and faster into the hunter.

Zero tried not to scream out in that moment of pure ecstasy, but reluctantly did as he released all over Kaname's hand. Kaname did too as the heat and tightening muscles convulsed around him, with one last thrust inside him, he came hard.

Neither of them moved, panting heavy as they came down from their high. Zero couldn't say anything, he couldn't look at him.

Zero fell weakly to his knees and slouched against the wall as Kaname pulled out of him and released his hold on him.

He let his eyes meet his once more, before leaving that dark, cold room for the last time.

* * *

For once in his life, he was disgusted in himself, disgusted because he'd let himself get so attached, obsessed even. It was an innate response for vampires to form attachments with their prey, but for him; this was no valid excuse. He was a pureblood vampire, the highest of them all. He clawed his hands in his head with severe frustration. He let the one thing that couldn't happen; happen.

For some reason a looming sense of loneliness clawed away at him; he couldn't deal with this onslaught. The time he had been waiting for for so long, was finally here, but now that it had arrived, he found himself not wanting to leave. Yet, he wanted escape. Zero wasn't the only one locked up. In his mind, Kaname felt isolated, he longed for the same freedom. Why he continued to keep Zero locked up, he really didn't know... Did he really want him to suffer? Was it because he felt so alone?

He wanted to put someone else through the pain he had to so dismally endure every day. It was the only way to ease his own self torment. Yet, how was a simple feeling such as pity suddenly breaking him? Purebloods felt no pity.

Yuki was coming to see him tonight as he had requested her. He would have to do it. He would have to change her, and then leave. Take Takuma and all with him.

The dim moonlight did nothing to light his dark room. He was sitting there waiting for that light and delicate knock on the door, as he imagined that blushing face just waiting for him on the other side.

And there it was that gentle 'tap' 'tap' 'tap' He languidly walked to the door. "H-Hello Kaname-Sama" He smiled. He loved it when she said his name, so softly, so nervously.

"Come in dear Yuki" He said low, but friendly. He lightly grabbed her arm and towed her hesitant self in with him.

'_I must do it'_ He spoke to himself. Bringing her to the sofa and lightly sitting her down, he cupped her warm growing cheek.  
"Is there something you needed, K-Kaname?" She subconsciously leaned into the touch.

_Cut to the chase_He though.

"Do you know what you are?" He questioned. He adored his sister, but he hesitated again as he thought about it. Did he really want to condemn his dear girl to a life full of thirst, full of bloody violence? He didn't really have a choice though, did he?

"Do you know what you are truly?" Confusion overtook her features. A long pause and a heavy silence as he stared at her.

"Run away with me Yuki" He changed his tone completely, he sounded almost desperate. He needed escape, he need to be out of here.

"K-Kaname?" Her large brown orbs widened in shock at his words, and even more when he brought his face closer to hers. He hesitated slightly. He looked into her worried gaze before bringing his lips to her neck, caressing the delicate skin with his tongue. Her hands grasped Kaname's upper arm, she wasn't sure whether to push him away, or pull him closer.

_I must do this... I must do this..._

He closed his eyes and sunk his aroused fangs into the flesh. For so long he had wanted to taste Yuki's sweet blood, so long... He had one arm hooked around her while the other one muffled her pained screams. As much as it pained him too, he had to do this.

He couldn't help the disappointment. The liquid he'd been looking forward to tasting for so long, almost tasted sour to him, it was  
nothing like his blood... _His blood_. He mentally shook his head. _Stop._

Pulling away he sunk his fangs into the skin of his wrist and filled his mouth up with blood, pulling away again, he brought it to Yuki's lips, forcing the liquid into her mouth while she swallowed.

He pulled away and he watched the way her long hair grew out like tendrils, a river of chocolate locks cascading around her heart-shaped face. The way her eyes widened and those once burgundy orbs turned the darkest shade of crimson.

That was when Zero's face flashed to mind, the look he gave him when he smelt his blood, even when he spoke of it, the hunter didn't think he noticed when his eyes flashed that very shade for a fraction of a second. Kaname missed _nothing_.

Cradling her delicate frame in his arms, with one hand he guided her face to his neck. He could feel her hesitation, and bared his neck further, bringing her face closer to every level-E's dream come true. He winced ever so slightly as she bit harshly down.

Closing his eyes, he whispered "Let's start a new life together"

**I personally think this chapter sucked, but alas, I hope you enjoyed it. Please do review and give me your thoughts. Thanks.**

7


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** If I was feeling guilty before I have no idea what name I might give to this emotion xD I really hope this chapter was worth the wait... As hard as I found writing it, I enjoyed it, as I hope you do...******

Chapter 7: Escape__

What if this is no longer a game? What if it was to become a reality? What if hate was to turn into something more, and if what if Kaname was the one that was about to finally lose? To finally lose something he was always sure he'd always be the winner to.

**KANAME POV  
**  
Seconds turned into minutes and long minutes turned into hours. Why he was feeling so low; he couldn't comprehend it. He didn't even want to think about it, but when did his frame of mind ever allow him any peace?

Although things weren't meant to happen this way; it was in the end what he had originally wanted. It just made him angry that under such circumstances, under such a selfish need, things had to happen so drastically, so very soon.

_This was all wrong_.

He apologised to Kaien that things had turned out this way. He felt guilty again... a little more than he should, and a little too often in the life of a pureblood; for sure. They had found a nice little place out in the woods, secluded and shielded by the trees and bushes from the outside world. It was perfect; all they would ever need and all they would ever want.

The entire night class had accompanied them. He would need them. He had many enemies that would want to acquire their revenge for many unspeakable things he'd done in the past, and using his beloved sister as a threat would be the best way to destroy him. If they killed her, or kidnapped her; it wouldn't matter. She would die in the cross fire anyway. Or perhaps, he was underestimating her abilities? He didn't know to what extent, what true power she harnessed. Either way, he would take no risks. He couldn't afford silly mistakes, he'd already made too many in this long life of his.

Yet, deep inside, he couldn't shake the strong feeling that he still wasn't satisfied. He was more miserable than before, if such a thing was possible.

Everything was dismally happy, and that vibe around him only weighed his entire being down even more. It was like a part of him stayed in that dark room. He shook his head. He had to stop. He had to stop thinking about it... Thinking about _**him**_. He was the reason for this foul mood. He hated Zero, from the bottom of his heart. He absolutely loathed him. But something inside just simply told him no. But that something he wouldn't listen to; he could never.

_Never think about that name again._

"Kaname?" A familiar soprano rang above the light hum of the car. She stared at his void facial expression as he gazed out of the darkly tinted windows with his usual emotionless mask planted his on face. They were on their way to said perfect house now.

"Yes dear Yuki?" He spoke as softly as possible as he turned his head ever so slightly. Yuki was truly beautiful. Her hair was so long now, elegant, her frame so poised and dainty as she sat close, moulding next to him perfectly.

_Just like him._

_**ENOUGH! **_He let his eyes fall closed for a moment in frustration, trying not to let his distaste for his thoughts show on his face.__

"Is there something wrong?" She looked into his eyes when they reopened with her large burgundy orbs full of the utmost concern. Eye's so big, so lovely; enough to entrance any man. He often asked himself why she would even consider coming along with him after everything he's done, yet then he remembered she knew so little, and was willing to do absolutely anything for himself, no matter the cost.

He actually felt guilty.

"Everything is fine" He tried to smile once more, but it didn't reach his eyes. If Yuki was ever to find out what he'd done, he knew she would never forgive him. She didn't have to know. He saw Takuma glance at him from the corner of his eye; his best friend. He could sense his distress, but he didn't dare question it. He turned back to the window and resumed his track of thought. To no surprise the night class remained as silent as the night, not daring to question any of his decisions. They never did. Yet, he could sense their shock at the new revelation, and their so many unanswered questions. Questions he himself could never answer; never want to answer.

He looked out of the window once more. He could feel his blood boil when the name automatically sprung to mind.

_Zero._

It was the darkness... the nature. The darkness of that room that constantly reminded him, and the nature of his audacious defiant manner... A loud frustrated sigh was drawn from his lips and he knew everyone was staring in his direction. Yuki shifted uncomfortably next to him, but he bother not reassure anyone. He was sure his uncontrolled aura was speaking a lot louder than throwing a small glance at them would.

...

The next week had gone by in a flash, and on this particular night. He'd had just about enough of it.

You would have thought he'd be used to it by now._ This_. Two sharp fangs buried deep inside the flesh of his neck. He wasn't. It seemed different, so different. _Was it because it wasn't him?_

_Nonsense._

This was the same sensation he'd experienced every time he was bitten. Or was it? Why couldn't he remember all of a sudden? More importantly, why did he long to feel the hunters mouth on his neck once more?

"Yuki, stop" He tried to hide the discomfort in his tone.

"What's wrong Kaname?"

"I'm just, tired." He lied, looking away ever so slightly as he fingered the locks of her long hair. She gave a warming smile and scooted closer to him on the bed.

A few minutes passed, neither were any closer to falling a slave to their exhaustion. "Kaname?" Her sweet voice called out lightly once more.

"Yes dear?" He almost grimaced at how that sounded; void of any emotion. _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so... run down?_

"Thank you" He could hear the gratefulness in her voice as she relaxed a little more beside him, not long after the short silence, he heard her slowed breathing, and little puffs of air hitting the skin of his neck. _  
_  
A whole hour had passed. He'd had enough. He didn't know what possessed him at that very point in time. What that physical urge was to tear himself away from the comfort of his bed, from his dear beloved sister... It was cold, and the rain was pounding, loud as it rang in his ears. He despised the rain; it made him feel like crap, and obviously; it made him wet. Yet, he had gone looking. It had been an entire week, and for some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about him. His throat was driving him insane, and his mind would give him no peace. For goodness sake anyone would think he was in love with him. It's pathetic.

He had the patience of a saint, usually. A week? Seriously, what went wrong? Was he that weak? So weak willed... He almost envied the hunters resilience against his own blood thirst, and for a split second he thought.

_Why can't I be a little more like that?_

He paused for a moment. _Did I just...?_ He shook his head and carried on his dash across the ever green field, not thinking back to what he just thought.

He shouldn't give a shit about the hunter, yet what was this strength driving him forward? The most powerful creature who craved the blood of a mere level-d, it was disgraceful. Longing for something that was no longer in his grasp... He'd been getting withdrawal symptoms, he'd been like a girl on her period, moody, and especially extremely bitchy all the time... not that he wasn't normally a bitch, but he had no reason to be disgruntled, he had everything he wanted right here.

He had even gone as far as to almost flip out on Yuki once... which, oh god he didn't even want to think about it. For even a second he'd thought to harm her, for even a second he'd almost struck her down with his hand.

_But It was only natural for one to crave for what was not theirs, for something they didn't have, what they couldn't have...  
_  
That wasn't the way of just human nature; it was a huge factor in the nature of vampires too.

There was only one way to deal with such a pesterance, such an annoyance. Once and for all, he would make Kiryuu no more. He would kill him...

_It was the only way._

The rain was unbelievably heavy, like a ton of bricks being thrown down on him, resisting, as he swiftly attempted to manoeuvre himself through the trees, the bushes, all to that room. It was like nature was resisting against him, didn't want him to go any further than that. When he finally got there, he opened the door with a sharp intake of breath. He was gone.

_How?_

Had he somehow escaped? He slammed his fist against the brick wall, forming a few cracks on its surface with barely contained fury. He questioned that one part of him that was relieved ever so slightly, he was more furious at that than the fact that Zero was nowhere in sight.

**ZERO POV**

He closed his heavy tired eyes, and succumbed to the darkness that had been beckoning him to fall under for so long; the darkness for so long he had attempted to resist, in false hope that he might-just might-go to sleep and to never wake up again. To be consumed finally and fully was what he really wanted.

As if he could be so lucky...

As he opened his eyes, he felt, somewhat lost, empty, like something was missing, yet he couldn't quite place it... The smell of that beast was but a faint mix within the air he breathed now. He didn't know how long it had been, it could have been minutes, hours, days and he wouldn't know...

He moved slightly, from his crouched up position on the floor. When he didn't hear the familiar rattling of chains his eyes had shot open. The coldness around the chained cuts on his arm was absent. He lifted his arm and encircled his hand around the delicate wrist.

_Am I dreaming?_ Was his only thought.

Could Kuran have let him go? He had been dreading his very return ever since he'd left that night... But the final look he'd gave him before he disappeared said more than a simple "I'll be back tomorrow" It was almost like a final goodbye, a look of such finality. Kuran didn't have it in him; not to set him free. He would leave him to rot, to suffer. He knew how minds like his worked.

What the hell was he here thinking about it for? He was standing there almost utterly free, and he found himself almost scared to shed himself from the darkness he'd seemed so used to, so adapted to. As sad as it sounded, it felt like he belonged there now.

He shook his head. _Stop_. He shouldn't think why, or how, just run, and fast. There was plenty of time to think later.

Tearing himself away from the room, he ran as far and as fast as his weak shaking legs would carry him. He stumbled through the mud, through the rocks, that made him trip here and there. The frantic pounding of his heart merged with that of the pounding descent of the rain. He didn't know where he was, or where he was headed. He just needed to get away from that place, finally be free... Only, he wasn't free. The beast inside him still had a hold on him, it was his master, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could disobey that overriding thirst for blood. It had been so long, he was sure.

The rains descent only worsened, weighing heavy on his shoulders. He half ran-half limped towards a nearby great oak tree, as he took refuge under the shelter of its large branched green leaves. He huffed and puffed as he slid his back down on the oak, landing with a light thud on the leaves. He cradled the side of his stomach in his arms; a sharp pain tore through his entire form.

He didn't know how much longer he could contain the inner beast, but he would fight it. The tattoo on the side of his neck pulsed, and his eyes flickered red.

Someone was here.

_Please no..._ He cradled his heads in his hand, clawing at his skull. "Don't come any closer!" He shouted to the darkness. He didn't know how long he could hold it... he didn't want to kill anybody, and he was sure he would lose control. He could see a figure dance around in the shadows, a silhouette of a tall dark body. There was barely any light, but he was sure he could smell that rich familiar sent... _No_. His nose was deceiving him, he was tired.

The figure emerged from the shadows. Of course, his nose never deceived him. A good liar he was to others, but never could he convince himself.

_Kaname._

Seeing that same facial expression void of any emotion still struck the same fear in his heart, a greater fear than before and his dishevelled appearance only put him on edge even more. _Where had he been all this time_? He couldn't help but wonder. He pushed back against the tree, hoping the wood would swallow him, wishing he could hide and just disappear.

_Never..._

Never would he be so lucky.

**KANAME POV**

As Kaname revealed himself; realisation smacked him in hard in the face. What had driven him away had only brought him running right back again...

Yet here he was, in the same instance forcing his lips desperately against Zero's frozen pair, as the rain continued its pounding descent, attempting to bury them further under this spell.

_What's going on...?_

**I'm never usually good at cliff-hangers XD  
please do take the time to leave a short comment and let me know what you liked/hated etc!  
Thank you for all comments so far! And I apologise again for such a long wait.**

Until next time~ 

10


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Yay finally another one! I had dreaded writing this chapter because I was having a complete writers block for this! I had no idea where I was going with this story and making it up as I went along! But after a little burst of inspiration last night, I was on a roll! Enjoy~**

**Kiss of Death**

**Zero POV**

A thousand thoughts seemed to run through his head in all but an instant and he couldn't process a single one. He didn't know if it was the freezing cold that shook his frail body so or if it was that intense fear of being so close to the person it took forever, a seemingly endless eternity to escape.

He would wake up in a minute; he was sure. This was a dream... a nightmare, surely, it must have been. Any second now and he will awaken in that dark confined spaced he'd grown to find comfort in.

Any second now...

Any second...

_Now._

Why wasn't he waking up?!

So he wasn't free after all. No. Never would he be free. Not if Kaname Kuran was still alive that is. Never.

He didn't respond to that desperation, the way those sinfully warm lips hungrily attempted coaxing his own frozen pair to respond. He simply couldn't; each limb had been numbed with an unspeakable force, he couldn't move a muscle. He couldn't respond even if he wanted to, and he most certainly couldn't escape.

_Escape_. He mentally laughed. That idea always sounded too good to be true. Such a word seemed foreign to his ears now.

The purebloods wet tongue managed to pry the two luscious lips of his mouth open, though was met with immediate resistance as Zero's defence mechanism kicked in. Sharp fangs clamped down on the wet intrusion.

_Insolent. Always insolent;_ thought Kaname. Nothing ever changed, and that would always make it all the more fun, and gave him all the more reason to keep playing with him.

_This has to stop now._ A seemingly small and insignificant voice called out to him; something he didn't care to focus on at that particular moment.

Mere submission to a predator was simply a bore. Though, for someone with his stature not to receive what he wanted could extremely piss one royal pureblood off. In irritation and confused arousal, the pureblood grasped that pale neck of his, crushing the slender column, and forcing the Silverette to succumb to his will as he was slammed further into the rough splintering wood of the tree-trunk behind him.

Zero couldn't breathe. His windpipe was being crushed; not a feeling he wasn't used to by now after being in the presence of the brunette for so long. The mouth covering his was allowing no room for oxygen either, or for further resistance. He instinctually reached for his rose, only to be met by the absence of that cold hard metallic metal that he missed so dearly.

_Crap._

His tattoo pulsed again. It was getting worse.

In that moment, the pain was so great he would quite happily accept death itself. He clawed at the scarred skin, drawing blood, hoping to cease the sharp stinging, but in vain, it only intensified it.

He refused to believe his 'kind' was the real beast in society, not when people like him existed; not while Kaname Kuran still walked the very earth. He was nothing in comparison to this monster.

_Remember why you're here Kaname. You were to rid yourself of this 'problem' _A small voice woke him up and out of that temporary dazed state of arousal.

He released the hunter's lips. His jaw clenched. He had to end this - whatever '_this_' was - permanently. Zero stared wide-eyed at the pureblood, wondering what move he would pull next. He watched as he bared those fangs, seemingly mesmerised as he watched the tips glitter in the moonlight, outlining a deadly glint to them. He attacked his face once more.

That time, the kiss stung, and it was something he couldn't escape; not now, and not ever. It felt like his tongue was making his way down his throat, coating his insides with the deadliest venom, trickling drop by drop down his throat. The numbness that had consumed his body faded, suddenly, replaced with the most excruciating agony. Every limb, every muscle, every fibre of his being was aflame, though the fire burning his neck was the worst of it all.

_Death was a calming thought indeed._

He clawed at the arms that held his body in place, wanting to scream out, but the mouth devouring his own would allow none of that either. He attempted to focus on the somewhat pained expression the pureblood wore, but his vision swam, everything was hazy, and the world around him was spinning.

His mouth was freed.

"Good-bye Zero" _For real this time..._ Kaname added that thought mentally, before gently setting his shaking body on the grass beside him.

_Kaname..._ Was his last thought, before the feeling of falling and an intense burning embraced his body and his mind.

* * *

The dark shades of night still filled the early morning sky, as the sun was barely peeking out from atop the mountains in the horizon. It was perfect for the hunt. He watched the grass beneath him glisten beautifully with morning dew. He inhaled a deep breath of that crisp cold air as the light gentle breeze caressed his ash-brown hair. One couldn't be more content with life. In that moment, he was ready to take on the world. He broke out into a light job, a simple warm up exercise before the intense hunting began. He increased his pace as he neared the designated area of his mission; the heart of a small family of falling level D's.

The first thing his eyes were met with was the frames of two young siblings clinging to each other for their dear lives.

"P-Please... D-Don't hurt us" The smaller of the two pleaded, voice shaking considerably. He pulled his gun out of the waistband of his trousers.

"How cute, you really are a family like they said." He held the gun up to the little girls head. "Rule number one of being a vampire hunter; Show no mercy." He pulled the trigger.

Ruthless.

"One... Two" He murmured under his breath. He turned to confront the trees behind him. He witnessed a figure attempting to retreat into the surrounding woods.

"Rule number two; never turn your back on your enemy." He aimed for the legs, shooting each one disabling any hope of his escape. He watched in amusement as the body stumbled to the floor. A smirk was drawn from his lips. "Three"

It was a good day to be alive.

"Hey, we're on your side here" Another falling level-d emerged from the mist, hands up in a manner of defeat. That was way too confident for his liking. He aimed his gun.

"You don't wanna pull that trigger" Too confident indeed.

"Rule number 3: Trust no-one"

_Bang._

"Four" Mission accomplished. A family of 4 that were plotting against the association terminated. Was he that good, or was that seemingly just too easy?

He took in another breath of fresh air. _Wait... another one?_ He could sense another level-D nearby. Only 4 were stated on the contract of this mission, perhaps there was a miscalculation? He followed the odd presence further into the wood. The closer he got, the more prominent the strangely familiar odour grew.

_Nice way to make a guy uneasy..._

The mist seemed to grow thicker between the trees, it was hard to make much out, be he swore he saw silver grass just ahead of him. As he got closer the mist revealed it wasn't anything of that sort, but a person. Upon getting a full view of the persons face he knew straight away it was Zero - that explained the familiarity of that presence he sensed.

He crouched down beside the body, checking for a heartbeat; It was almost inaudible, it sounded slow and laboured and the body was as cold as a corpse, way past the point of uncontrollable shivers.

"Oh Zero... as reckless as always... What have you gotten yourself into this time?" He watched the small puffs of icy air following his hollow breathing. He shook his head. If he'd come any later, Zero, his childhood companion would've been as good as dead. He was just glad that he had found him, and not those other level D's. Or if they had found him, they couldn't have possibly done this to him, could they?

Placing one of Zero's arms around his neck, he carefully he picked up the body, and hastily made his way back to his apartment, forgetting the mission completely.

**Just a thought; what do you guys think of the whole Zero/Kaito pairing? Might add some slightly if people are in favour of it... If not I'll probably keep them as just friends.**

**Please leave a comment and your opinion! Thanks for all reviews so far! :)**

7


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope I get Kaito's character right. I haven't read the Vampire Knight manga, but I attempted some research... Enjoy this next chapter! Happy easter~  
**

**Chapter 9: Realisation**

**Yuki POV**

As soon as he'd gone, she'd known. The warmth she'd reached out to grasp onto was absent, leaving behind only the faint smell of the purebloods rich scent that was embedded in the sheets. She buried her head in the comforting pillow and inhaled.

_He doesn't tell me anything anymore..._

Kaname had seemed unusually off recently. Was it because of her? Was she a burden to him? Was this, what he had truly wanted- to live alone with her in this house? What was on Kanames, mind, really?

She longed to know the reason for her brothers disgruntle state, and the strain that seemed to be ever etched into those flawless features. It worried her greatly. She didn't want to be ignorant of his feelings; he seemed to keep everything to himself. Like a stone, he was cold and distant. He would never speak up; he would simply claim there was nothing wrong. She would not have it this time.

* * *

**Zero POV**

_Where am I?_

_**Kuran...**_

What happened to Kuran? He's not here, is he? No. He can't be. I'd know if he was here. The smell in the air wasn't that sinfully delicious sweet blood of his... The scent in the air was more comforting, homely even.

He didn't know if he was dead or if he was alive. Death had been a welcoming thought back then, and even now, the thought didn't bother him much. He had nothing to live for, so what the hell was the point? He'd gladly wanted death to relieve him of this endless pain and torment for so long now.

He couldn't be dead, surely. If so, why was his entire body aching; limb from limb, and muscle to muscle. The pain wasn't as intense as it had been, but he couldn't remember what happened after all that too well, everything had seemed to all merge into that of a blur, as he had thought he closed his eyes for the last time.

'_Goodbye Zero'_ The voice was like a repetitive mantra in his mind. _Did he_? _He tried to kill me didn't he_? He was torn between both anguish and hurt at his audacity, yet disappointed at the same time that Kuran's attempt didn't quite succeed.

_Thinking he could use me... Then just throw me away when he got bored..._

_I hate him._

_I hate him so much._

_Had he meant to leave me alive? Or was that just a mistake on his part?_ That sounded like the Kaname he knew. Simply killing him off would be too easy, he'd said that very line himself; he remembered it as clear as day, yet it seemed so very long ago. Anger coursed through him.

He shifted his body, surprised to find that he was laying in what felt like a bed (and a very comfortable one at that) not the same old concrete floor he had grown so used to. After all the time that passed he felt as if he no longer deserved the luxury of sleeping in a bed again. He was a beast that deserved nothing but the worst.

He attempted to move again, though the spike of pain that shot through his entire form simply wouldn't allow it. Even opening his eyes felt like too much of an ordeal. He sighed, his chest weighing heavily down on him.

So where was he, and who had brought him here? Why the pit of his stomach dropped as if he was in the presence of Kaname; the very prince of darkness himself, he didn't know. Maybe just a small part of him hoped that it was Kaname that couldn't do it, and saved him. He mentally laughed. No. Why was the pureblood always such a constant nagging thought tugging at the back of his mind?

_Kaito. _He was almost positive he'd heard that familiar voice as he had shifted in and out a state of unconsciousness. Or maybe he was dreaming?

"Zero, are you awake?" He could see small light break through the darkness of the pitch-black room, just to rest on the surface of his closed eyes. It was enough to make him squint at the seemingly blinding light.

"K-kaito?" Even he couldn't recognize the short desperate rasp that escaped his lips. "Is that really you?" He wouldn't mistake that voice for anyone but Kaito. It had been years since he'd seen his old friends face. The last time he had set eyes on him was when he'd set off to go find his brother; he never did come back. He managed to blink a heavy eyelid open.

Childhood memories flashed to mind as soon as he met his gaze, days of those once innocent and carefree. His chest ached deeply, with wounds that ran so deep as he was continuously cut by the sharp shattered shards of his own broken heart. If only his childlike back then knew the pain, suffering and endless torment he would have to endure later down the line. If he was looking in on it all, he'd pity that soul very much so.

"Who else could it possibly be?" A smile, he could hear the playful edge on his words. The boy he knew as Kaito had not changed a bit.

Until he actually got a proper good look at him that is.

The early morning brightness seeped in through a gap in the closed drapes. The very dim lighting outlined the hunter's features. He wasn't the same boy he'd pretended to play hunter with when they were kids, no way. His ash brown locks had grown out ever so slightly, framing his face almost delicately. The light danced across the porcelain skin of his face outlining sharply soft features. He was a picture of both strength and beauty-he had grown into a very attractive man.

"How you feelin'?" He asked concerned as he approached Zero. He'd found him in quite the state...

"Better" He coughed before wishing he hadn't bothered, the action felt like it tore his painfully coarse throat.

A small shower of relief washed over Kaito. "Here drink this" He'd found Zero practically on the brink of death. He hadn't quite wanted to be re-united with an old acquaintance under such circumstances, but it seems fate had tied them together in such a way. He was just so glad that there was familiarity to the scent he picked up back there, and the fact he could smell a vampire from a mile away.

Zero drank hungrily from the cup that was handed to him, not even bothering to ask what it was as he gulped it down as if his life depended on it. He grimaced at the tangy taste. Kaito chuckled at the expression.

"It's just a neutraliser" Zero offered a look of confusion. "For any poison left in your system." Poison..? _Oh right... Kaname..._ Zero had a mass of question swimming around in his head like little tadpoles ready to take off, yet he couldn't bring himself to ask a single one, he seemingly couldn't find his voice anymore, it long since abandoned him.

Kaito approached him, taking in that troubled look that stained his features. It bothered him. Zero probably had so much on his mind, but so did he.

_He had to test him._

With each step Kaito took, the more insignificant the task of taking in his appearance was. He could care less of the black shirt that hugged his muscular form snugly, the jeans that hung low, but comfortably at his waste, or that set determined gleam in his eye. The closer he inched, the more prominent the tempting view of that exposed slender column of his neck became, before that was the only thing Zero could seem to focus on.

"The association had said you'd fallen" Kaito spoke quietly, looking into amethyst eyes. "I can see you're still somewhat sane though." He paused. "But for how long can you control it?" It was as if the hunter side of him had been triggered. He bared the skin of his neck ever so slightly, tempting Zero to take some. Kaito's sudden change in mood puzzled him slightly, but that was to be expected from an active hunter.

"Don't patronize me Kaito" He brought his hand to his chest and pushed him back lightly, shifting his gaze.

Kaito fingered the skin of his glowing tattoo, the mark of ownership. He moved in closer again, acting as if he wasn't pushed away to begin with. His lips were a seductive whisper at his ear "Does me being this close make you want it? Is it hard?"

"I said don't patronize me" Zero hissed. He was trying so hard not to let the blood-lust consume him, so very hard. Kaito let his light chuckle lighten the tense atmosphere, before his expression morphed into one of seriousness once more.

"They said Kaname Kuran was keeping watch over you." _Like some pure-bloods dog..._ He paused for a moment. "He wasn't the one that did this to you, was he?" He mused, features drawn with disgust for the creatures. He kept a close eye on the Silverette's expression. Zero's head shot up like a bullet.

"No" The word came out of his lips without thinking. _Why was he protecting the pure-blood?_

"I find it hard to believe simple level-E's wield a poison with the magnitude of that incredible strength." He sighed heavily. "I didn't think you would make it. "I don't know why you're protecting him Zero, and if you are, I will find out." _As paranoid as alway_s. His distrust for pureblood creatures was formidable. Zero himself could remember being like that at one point in time, before he'd lost all hope that is.

_You're not protecting him. You're protecting yourself. You're pride._ Pride had always meant a big deal to him, but he'd lost that in front of Kaname, it had been stripped from him without no mercy what so ever. But just because he'd been broken in front of him it didn't mean he'd let anyone else see that.

He didn't want no one else dealing with his problems. No one needed to know. No one could find out how badly he was used an broken. He could sort this out on his own.

_You fool. You need help._

No.

He wasn't that weak; he'd like to think anyway. Or maybe it was his distrust of people as a whole that had always been his biggest weakness? Kaito had done enough for him. He let his head fall back on the pillow. He hated this. He loathed being so useless. He turned away from the door.

"I'll be back later" Kaito said distantly, throwing his coat on. "Stay in bed and rest up." His voice softened.

"Where are you going?" His voice cracked; an underlying desperation that was asking if he were leaving and never coming back. The thought alone made him uneasy, enough to say he might even feel a little scared.

"Out" Kaito replied curtly, before walking out the door.

* * *

**Kaname POV**

He let the darkness encompass him, as he caressed the silver chains, encrusted in dried up blood.

_His blood._

His eyes flickered red. _Self restraint.._. Such a thing didn't seem to exist to Kaname anymore. He held himself against the walls, eyes cast down upon the floor where the ex-hunter would otherwise be sat. He laughed a long and throaty humourless laugh, before returning back to the faux-comfort of his 'new' home.

This was the end. There was no turning back now, not even if he left something that he might desperately desire – that he'd made sure of.

...

He sighed, as he let the door close gently behind him. He was met with an overwhelming darkness once more.

"Kaname, where did you go?" The voice startled him, If not for Yuki's eyes glowing in the dark, he would've thought he'd imagined it.

"Nowhere" He lied, his voice flatter than usual.

_To him..._

"Kaname" Her voice softened; a tone that spoke underlying distrust. "If there's something wrong..." She paused, lifting her hand to his cheek to focus his gaze on her face. "You can tell me anything"

_Do you miss him..?_

"I know" He paused. He couldn't He really couldn't. That was the sad truth. If she knew the truth, what would she do? What would he do? Would she ever look at him the same way again? She'd hate him, and never want to lay eyes upon him again.

If she knew..._ If she knew._..

That loving gaze that bore into him now would turn into the utmost hatred; he was sure, if he knew Yuki correctly that is. She had a kind heart though; maybe she'd find it in there to forgive him?

_No. You can't tell her._

He was living a constant lie, one he'd been living most his life, only now it had begun to bother him. Continuously lying to the person he'd never wanted to hurt, it was painful indeed. The thousands of lives he'd steal mercilessly each day, and up until now, what made this simple life any different? He forced himself to smile.

"I just needed a walk Yuki"_ I killed him..._

Yuki looked at him doubtfully. She let her hand drop and turned away. There was a short silence.

"If it's me... Then please just tell me!" She spun around to face Kaname, tears streaming down her face. "If it's something I did... I want to know... I can change Kaname." He could hear the desperate waver in that seemingly childlike voice. It pained him immensely; his heart ached for the poor girl...

_For him..._

She was startled when large arms embraced her form. "Yuki" He paused, voice soft.

_Zero..._

"Never" _I'd never meant to hurt you like this..._

"Never think you've done anything wrong" _It's not you... It's me..._

"Everything is fine, really" _I've done something terrible..._

"I'm sorry I've made you worry like this" _Forgive me... Please forgive me for this sin I've committed._

He pulled back slightly, and gazed at her face. His lips were fixed into a smile, but his eyes were frowning. She wasn't crying anymore. He looked deep into those chocolate orbs. She didn't believe him. She had every right not to.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? _It's still early" Hold me... Please... Stay for just a little longer._

"Okay..." _Don't leave me... No not you too..._

_Anyone but you._

"Come back to bed soon okay?" She looked back and flashed a small smile just before she disappeared up the stairs.

_I can't go back to something that's no longer there..._

* * *

__**Finally! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :D**


End file.
